Reactions
by MartyrForSuicide
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot People react to rejection in different ways: some accept it, some go into denial, and some, some just walk away, the same reactions follow for death. A different style of telling of Sasuke's betrayal and the repercussions.


A/N: I wuv this one, I hope you guys can understand the layout… and the barely existent plot, but I really think it's good. Please leave a review it would be much appreciated.

Warnings: Major character death, emoness, shonen-ai, bitchy Sasuke -get used it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing so leave me alone.

Reactions

**People react to rejection in different ways…**

**-some accept it-**

Sakura dashed after Sasuke, reaching out her hand to stop the cold boy.

"Sa-Sasuke! Wait up!" she stuttered, sliding to a halt as the raven- haired boy stopped walking away. The pink haired girl watched him apprehensively as he kept his back turned to her. He turned his head slightly, so that she could see the left side of his face, his eyes shadowed by dark bangs.

"You make me sick Sakura. I will never return your feelings." he said simply, his tone never changing from its usual monotone. _The only time emotion ever filled his voice was when he and a certain blonde, loudmouth ninja bickered, _Sakura thought sadly. She sighed in resignation

"I-I know…" she could even say his name anymore, she allowed her shoulders to sag and the hot tears to escape her green, and she let Sasuke walk away this time, she didn't try to stop him, even though she knew this was probably the last time she would see the harsh boy, even though she knew he would probably never return.

**-some go into denial-**

(1 week later)

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked softly, fearing the being too loud would scare the silent boy, he was not dealing well with the late events, of his best friend leaving him behind, trading him for power. "Would you like to go get something to eat?" the silver haired man continued studying his student carefully, "You haven't had ramen for awhile, how about that? I'll buy." he asked trying to convince the thinning boy to eat something, anything. He had barely eaten since his teammate had left, he had just seemed to lose the will to do anything, the bright energy that had once pulsed from him had been absorbed into his black depression, and it seemed to be gone forever. It was as if his sadness was taking a physical toll on the once childish boy.

"When Sasuke comes back we'll-" he began quietly, his blue eyes faded and glazed over, looking into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Naruto, Sasuke's long gone." Kakashi interrupted as he watched the boy become almost frantic.

"No he's not! He will come back! I know he will!" Naruto's eyes flashed blue again, anger easily read in them, "He always there for me! He'll come back he's only going to be gone for a little while!!" he said loudly, but then his voice seemed to lose its power and he continued in a soft voice, "I need him to… I need to tell him, that…I take it back. He'll come back…" the boy trailed off his eyes fading back to a dull grey, an imitation blue, as he turned away from his teacher and began to walk away slowly, as if unconsciously waiting for someone to caught up. Kakashi knew that it was Sasuke that Naruto was waiting for, but he also knew that the Uchiha would not catch up with the broken boy, because he had left Naruto behind. Kakashi sighed and watched the boy sit on the bridge the two had usually met at, resting his back on the railing. His head was turned to the direction of the Uchiha mansion and Kakashi could see the expecting look on his hollow face even from this distance. It was sad how Naruto believed that one day his old friend would return, and that he believed that they were still best friends. Naruto seemed to live off in his own world now, a carefully fabricated reality, maybe somewhere where Sasuke was coming back, or perhaps one where Sasuke never left.

**-and some, some just walk away-**

(the day Sasuke left)

Sasuke stood across from his blonde teammate, his usual stolid mask slightly cracked, revealing worry. He closed his dark eyes against Naruto's questioning look. If this didn't work…then he could never be saved…he would have nothing left to lose. Taking a deep breath, he opened his black eyes, "I love you Naruto." he said watching his friend to see what his reaction was.

"Ar-are you serious?" Naruto scoffed, his blue eyes wide. Sasuke felt a pang in his cold heart; this marked his downfall…their downfall.

"Yes…I am." he said, eyebrows stitched together, an unfamiliar look of hurt on his pale face.

"This isn't funny Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily, glaring at the dark boy before him.

"It isn't supposed to be." Sasuke said desperately. He was losing what the shared, he was losing them, and his was losing his last chance.

"Yeah! Well don't expect me to return the feeling! I don't love you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at the raven-haired boy, and Sasuke flinched away from the stinging words. The blonde was too caught up in his fury to notice that the avenger-was nearly…crying, and he would not realize until it was too late. Sasuke turned away from his best friend, whose gaze was flickering from blue to red with anger. The dark boy felt the hot tears against his face; he had lost his one and only chance, his saving grace… He walked away, leaving everything behind. The guarded emotions, the delicate feelings, the small smiles…all the once so precious memories, everything left behind with the confused boy, they were all his burden to bear now.

**People react to death in different ways…**

**-some accept it-**

(years later)

Kakashi walked up hesitantly to the pink haired girl. She was resting against the rail of the bridge, staring out at the sunset, waiting for a certain blonde friend to return from a long mission.

"Sakura…" Kakashi began and the girl turned around at the sound of her name, looking up at her teacher quizzically.

"Oh, hi Kakashi-sensei, I was just waiting for Naruto to come home, I know he's not due back to check in for another day, but I thought id wait just in case…" she trailed off, studying what was visible of Kakashi's face. Something was wrong; she could see it in his one visible coal black eye.

"…Naruto's dead Sakura." he said carefully, getting straight to the point, he was worried of how she would react.

"He found Sasuke, didn't he?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes-" Kakashi began, but Sakura's thinking aloud cut him off.

"Naruto…dead," she said as if rolling the words around in her mouth, familiarizing herself with there sound; she turned back to the sunset, mesmerized by the familiar orange glow. "Hm…so he's not coming home either…"

Kakashi sighed inwardly, and turned to watch the orange glow lose its light and fade into the darkness of the night. Sakura's reaction had worried him slightly, out of the corner of his eye he could see sparkling tears slip down her face, her bright green eyes ghosted over as the memories flashed though her mind, reminding her what was lost. He had expected her to go into hysterics, to sob uncontrollably, she had lost her closest friend, but…she had not really lost Naruto, she had only lost the empty shell of the boy, his ghost. The real Naruto had been long gone, they had lost him years ago, and the only thing to cry over was the broken hope that the boy would one day return to how he had been before all of this had happened.

**-Some go into denial-**

"Um, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune's voice was tentative.

"What?" she demanded, not looking up from her work.

"Lady Tsunade-it-it's Naru-" she tried again.

"This better be important!" she looked up from her work, an agitated look on her smooth face, "I don't have time to was…te…" she faulted at the expression on her assistants face. Shizune looked sadly at her friend; she did not know if the Hokagae could handle what had happened.

"He's…he's…lady Tsunade, Naruto's d-" but the blonde woman stood up quickly, shaking her head.

'No!" she said frantically, her brown opened wide.

"…dead." Shizune finished quietly.

"No! No! No!" Tsunade yells were accompanied by slams of her fists against her desk, shelves, and walls. She stopped abruptly as the orange sunset caught her eye through her window, "No…" she repeated as the orange faded into the black of night.

**-and some, some just walk away-**

"Sas-" the name was cut off by the thin sword driven through the speaker's heart, but as the blonde boy fell, he continued the desperate call, "-uke." As he fell, Sasuke held the sword and watched his ex- teammate slip of the blade, leaving it stained with bright red blood. His body hit the unforgiving ground with a hollow thump. The blood seeped quickly from the hole in his chest, creating a pool of vibrant red around him. Sasuke held the sword at his side, listening to the blood drip from it and drop into the forming pool below, the sound echoing in the silence of the night. His face showed no emotion, remorse was a wasted word on the fallen Uchiha, and no tears feel from his hardened black eyes, because he had no tears left to spill. Sasuke gave his fallen best friend one last look, the boy looked sickeningly beautifully lying in the pool of red. It stained his chest and dyed his blonde hair red, the dead boy's eyes were still open, fogged over, pupils dilated, they were no longer blue, and they seemed to have lost their color. Sasuke resisted the urge to bend down and push the overgrown bangs away from the boy's now too pale face and turned his back yet again to the boy…and walked away, leaving a trail of bright red blood behind him.

End

mfs

A/N: oh dear god, just give me a fricking review, I am so desperate that I'll even take a flame, please give me something, anything! reverts to emo mode & sobs uncontrollably see what you freeloaders have done to me!


End file.
